


Treated Like A Princess

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable, Aftercare, Breasts, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female-Centric, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Innocence, Large Breasts, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Loss of Innocence, Love, Multiple Orgasms, No toys, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rubbing, Sapphic, Secret Relationship, Sex Positive, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Slow Sex, Small Breasts, Smut, Soft sex, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuri, belaliech - Freeform, sweet belarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: It's a typical Saturday night, and Elise (Liechtenstein) finds herself once again sneaking to her girlfriend, Natalia (Belarus)'s, house for some much needed teasing and late night fun~ (Fluff and Smut!)





	Treated Like A Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is a section from a long, old, multi-pairing hetalia fic my friend Kjer and I wrote over a year ago. I decided to share part of it because I think there needs to be more belaliech work out there ;)   
> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!

Elise and Natalia walked towards Natalia’s place, knowing Ivan would be at Leon’s brother’s, Yao’s, house, and that Ukraine was having singing lessons this evening.  
Elise blushed and said, “We’re going to be home alone again…”   
Natalia smiled and held the smaller female’s hand, “Da, I told my sister to take her time at her lessons. Stay longer if need be.”  
Elise blushed heavily, “W-What do you want to do tonight with me?”   
Natalia smirked, “I had some fun things in mind~”  
Elise looked down at the sidewalk with a pinker blush on her face, “L-Like?”   
Natalia put her arm around Elise’s shoulders and told her, “I was thinking about maybe trying out some kinks and becoming one again.”  
Elise asked shyly, “With...or without the toys?”  
Natalia chuckled, “How about without? It’s more fun to do things myself.”  
Elise laughed shyly, “Y-You just like being rough. Gentle, but rough.”   
The Belarusian laughed, “True, but I like to be the one to make your cute voice loud.” Elise smiled silently as they approached the Belarusian’s family house and then went up immediately to her room like they did almost every other weekend for two years. Immediately after getting in, Natalia locked her bedroom door.   
She smirked at Elise’s blushing face, “No matter how many times we’re in here you still blush.”  
Elise nodded, “I-I...can’t get used to it...being with you. I-I blush every time.”   
Natalia moved forward and held her lover close, “And I love it.”  
Elise placed her hand on Natalia’s chest, “R-Ready?” Natalia smirked before kissing Elise and scooping the smaller girl off her feet. Elise giggled playfully and held on as the taller girl moved her across the room.   
Natalia placed Elise down on the bed and crawled on top of her, straddling her, “I’m always ready.”  
The smaller girl giggled and pulled her back in for another kiss, “Let’s have fun then.” Natalia quickly became rougher and bit Elise’s lips before using her tongue to explore Elise’s warm mouth. Elise tried to keep up but found it too hard to match her girlfriend’s raging pace. Natalia smirked into the kiss and snaked her hands behind Elise’s back to unzip her dress.   
Within a moment, Natalia had gotten Elise’s dress down under her small breasts and had used one hand to pin both small hands above the smaller girl’s head. Natalia smiled at Elise’s form and blushing face before licking her lips. Within seconds, Natalia pulled down Elise’s push-up bra, and now her girlfriend was naked from the chest up. Natalia wasted no time and licked and teased each breast with her mouth and free hand.  
Elise made a cute moaning sound, “O-oh! Nat!!” Natalia giggled and kissed Elise’s breasts with a smile. Elise tossed her head from side to side; Natalia’s tongue did wonders for her.  
Natalia smiled at he girlfriend, “You make the cutest noises~”  
Elise blushed, “I-It’s b-because of your tongue!”   
Natalia flicked her tongue against her lips, “And I know your body almost better than you do~”  
Elise moved under Natalia’s grip, closing her legs, “You make me hot.” Natalia smirked and watched Elise’s expression as her pale hand sneaked down Elise’s hips and under Elise’s underwear.   
Elise moaned and then told her, “A-At least take off my dress first.”  
Natalia smirked, “Awe, what’s in it for me?”  
Elise told her, “I’ll suck your...boobs too.”   
Natalia chuckled and pulled off Elise’s dress fully and threw it across the room, “Deal.” Elise smiled and pulled off Natalia’s dress shirt and tank top. She paused when she saw how large Natalia’s breasts were, “Did they get bigger?”  
Natalia chuckled, “They might have. Big sister says they’ll be growing a bit more as I get older.”  
Elise smirked, “Even better.” she pulled down the brastraps so she could see Natalia’s larger, round breasts. She slowly moved closer to suck on one and pinch the other one. Natalia moaned lightly and pressed her hand tightly against Elise’s lower regions. Elise immediately let go and let out a sharp gasp.  
Natalia smirked and teased, “Oh?~ Does this make you yelp? I forget again~” Natalia slowly moved her hand in circles. Elise moaned and fell back on her hands as she opened her legs further. Natalia was teasing her, rubbing circles around her clit, but not touching it.  
Elise moaned, “Oh….ooooh...N-Na...Natalia….y-you’re mean…”   
Natalia smirked, “I know, but you like when I’m mean~” Natalia took her hand away from Elise causing the younger female to whine slightly. Elise put her hands in between her legs to touch herself, but Natalia pulled them away, causing the smaller girl to whine.   
“Now what fun would it be for me if you did everything yourself?” Natalia kissed Elise before kissing down her neck and down her stomach. Elise lay back and open her legs wide enough for Natalia to see that she was wet enough to have started soaking her panties, much to Natalia’s happiness. Natalia smiled and slowly pulled Elise’s underwear down, making Elise squirm in anticipation. Once she got them off, Natalia held them up for a moment to spin them around as Elise blushed before tossing them to the side to work on her girlfriend. Natalia flicked her tongue of Elise’s clit slowly as she held Elise’s thighs in place.   
“Oh!! Natalia, oh my~!!” Elise grabbed the sheets as she felt the Belarusian lick her and send shocks of pleasure through her body. The sensation never got old, in fact, it felt better every time. Natalia prodded Elise’s entrance quickly and slipped her tongue inside of Elise.  
“Nat~~!! Yes, yes!!” Elise was squealing out her words as high as possible as arched upwards. She let go of the sheets to tangle her hands in Natalia’s long hair and pull her closer by locking her legs together behind her shoulders. “D-Don’t...stop~!!!”  
Natalia continued to lick inside of Elise, making patterns and pumping her tongue in and out. Natalia knew Elise’s body, that was the truth, she knew exactly what her girlfriend wanted. Within a minute Natalia found her special spot and pushed it.  
“OOOOOOOOOOH!!” Elise gasped, she was seeing stars and feeling shocks. Natalia smirked before relentlessly pushing Elise’s pleasure spot. Elise moaned loudly and pulled Natalia in closer, “Oh...N-N...Nati...I-I...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~~!!” Elise arched highly and came into Natalia’s mouth with a scream.   
Natalia happily swallowed and licked her lips, “You still taste amazing~”  
Elise smiled, “Ah...and you...always...make me feel...a-amazing.” She opened her legs, “L-Let’s...become one…”   
Natalia nodded, “Da, let’s become one.” Natalia pulled off her pants and underwear before throwing them to the side and sitting in front of Elise’s entrance. The older female put Elise’s legs over her own hips and pulled Elise’s form up to sitting position so their clits were rubbing against each other.  
Elise moaned, "OOOOOH~ Oh Naaaaalia yeeeeeees!"  
Natalia moaned as she grinded up against Elise, “Yes~ Elise!~”  
They moved together in sync, pressing against each other in a rough, fluid motion. They kept their eyes open, looking at each other as they moaned loudly and stared into each other’s eyes while they moved. Natalia captured Elise’s lips for a sloppy kiss before Natalia sped up more. Elise held the sheets again and moved with Natalia as best she could, though Natalia was intent on leading.   
Natalia moaned out, “Elise!~ Oh!” The two came on each other a few times, but they still hadn’t reaches their climax together.  
Elise was close, “Oh...Oh...N-Naaaalia….Nalia...I-I-I’m…”  
Natalia agreed, “M-Me too…” The older female sped up slightly to get both of them to come faster. After one final hard motion, Natalia froze in place and came hard, Elise coming right after her. Natalia panted and laid down on the bed, pulling Elise down with her.   
Elise took deep breaths, “T-That always….feels sooooooo...good.”   
Natalia nodded and pulled Elise close to cuddle her, “I-It gets better every time…”  
Elise blushed, “Y-You know exactly how...and where...to tease me too.”   
Natalia smiled and pet Elise’s hair, “B-Because I want to please you.”  
Elise snuggled closer, “You made me feel great...we both came...so much...i-it’s kinda amazing.”  
Natalia chuckled, “Well, it’s the perks of being girls in a lesbian relationship.”  
Elise smiled, “I don’t want to move...I want to hug you forever.”  
Natalia kissed Elise’s hair, “You don’t have to move. We’ve got a good thirty minutes to an hour before big sister gets home.”  
Elise moved closer until their bodies touched, “I know~ gosh, I love how your family approves of us...and doesn’t tell big brother what we do.”   
Natalia smiled, “One day we’ll tell him and I’ll make him accept that you’re mine.”  
Elise chuckled lightly, “H-He doesn’t even know I’m into girls...I-I hope he accepts it.”   
Natalia smiled, “He will. He loves and cares about you.”  
Elise pouted, “But so do you. And he’s mean when it comes to sharing.”   
Natalia snickered, “And you think I’m not? You remember Ravis right? The Latvian at our school?”  
Elise looked confused, “Yeah…?”  
Natalia chuckled, “I had to have a ‘chat’ with him after Ivan told me Ravis had a crush on you.”  
Elise looked so confused, “What…? Ravis...liked me? What happened? H-He transferred out.”   
Natalia nodded, “I didn’t like him having a crush on you so I scared him a bit. He must have been terrified enough to transfer.”  
Elise was shocked, “W-Why didn’t you tell me…? I would’ve rejected him.”   
Natalia shrugged, “I don’t know, something came over me. I don’t like sharing what’s mine.” Elise made a face and snuggled into Natalia’s arm, not sure of what to say. “I love you, Elise~” Elise closed her eyes and wandered off, completely asleep.


End file.
